zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
23rd Round
The 99th episode of the Zhong Ji series. Episode Information :Series: K.O.3an Guo :Season: 02 :Episode No: 23 :Chinese: 第二十三回 :Original Airdate: July 31, 2009 / August 01, 2009 :Previous Episode: 22nd Round :Next Episode: 24th Round Summary Xiu/Liu Bei tries to reason with Zhao Lie about their marriage arrangement, but the result turns disastrous. Ah Xiang senses something suspicious about Zhao Lie, but when she tries to tell the boys, they just believe that she is jealous and dismiss it. When Xiao Qiao loses her notebook, she borrows one from Ah Xiang and accidentally gets poisoned. Ah Xiang then tricks Zhao Lie into revealing to the boys that she is not physically paralyzed. Upon being found out what evil deeds she was plotting for her marriage, Zhao Yun and Cao Cao demand an antidote for Xiao Qiao's toxin, but she says there is no antidote to the poison and runs out. Zhao Yun and Cao Cao run after her. During nightfall, they receive a letter saying that Zhao Lie has been kidnapped. Xiu/Liu Bei, Ah Xiang, the Five Tiger Generals and Cao Cao arrive at the arranged destination, but are immediately attacked by humanoid demons whom produce energy to suppress their powers and disable their simans from downloading weapons. During mid-fight, Guan Yu shows a sudden change of power, but quickly resumes to normal. They are all at disadvantage until the Iron Dimension's "meng zhu", Jiu Wu, connects with Xiu/Liu Bei and instructs him how to defeat the demons. Xiu/Liu Bei asks Ah Xiang to immobilize the demons for a second. She does as told and he immediately downloads his weapon, and turns the battle to their favor. Once the demons are defeated, Zhao Lie appears safe and unharmed. She regretfully apologizes to everyone for what she has done. Back at the Cao family house, Hua Tuo cures Xiao Qiao's poison with acupuncture. Zhao Lie leaves the Cao family house and leaves behind a note to reassure her friends. Xiu/Liu Bei remembers from the Three Kingdom novel that aside from Ah Xiang and Zhao Lie, there will be another woman and feels disturbed by the thought. The Silver Dimension begins to run out of order as mysterious events occur around the world, such as tornadoes appearing in different places and then vanish without a trace or a fish changing color. Xiu/Liu Bei tries to contact his team for discussion of this and other matters, but none of them answer to his call. Later, they show up in the men's toilet where they were waiting for Xiu/Liu Bei. They acknowledge that the order of the world has been disrupted and they were unable to answer to his call because of it. They also acknowledge him that "meng zhu" wants him to atone for his crimes by continuing to impersonate Liu Bei and to bring back Gan Zhao Lie, much to his dismay. Before they could discuss further, Li Ru runs in on them and they escape through the toilet vent before he could see them. Diao Chan suddenly develops a red mark on her face, which drives attention to the school. Lu Bu angrily confronts Guan Yu, who assures him that they will find a way to cure her condition. Xiu/Liu Bei suggests that the Five Tiger Generals use "chi" to transfer the red mark to them. Though they succeed, they each develops a red mark on their faces, and Diao Chan asks to have it back to avoid further complications. Hua Tuo finally returns Cao Cao's calls and they have a discussion of Diao Chan's problem. Hua Tuo worries that it may be a side effect of Bian Hen Da. The group gathers back at Cao Family house and came out with a plan which works but ends up with The Five Generals having each a red mark on their face. To prevent others from spreading rumors about it being contagious, they abrogate the plan and undo what was done. Guan Yu is finally told of the potion that changed Diao Chan's personality. Lu Bu confronts Guan Yu again, saying that he had not lived up to his promise and demands an answer. He explains Diao Chan's situation, which angers him even more. As the day moves further, Diao Chan gets increasingly sleepy despite she slept full hours at night. During class, she falls asleep again and Guan Yu takes her to the doctor. Lu Bu tries to talk to Diao Chan about Bian Hen Da, but she keeps falling asleep, and rendered unable to hear whatever he says. External links *English Wikipedia Category:K.O.3an Guo episodes